The Marionette's Anger: Chapter 4 Their first chance in vengeance
by funtimefoxy1721
Summary: After Fusing the souls of the dead children and the robots. The puppet made some new friends, and have their fist change in vengeance to kill the killer. please review so i can get better. please read chapter 1-3 first.


June 12th. Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria.

"So, you mean were stuck like this, as in forever?" Chica asked with great impatience and concern. "Technically there is a way out" responded the puppet."We have to put are souls at ease, and there is only one way to do it, we have to kill our killer.". No one could still really believe they were dead. With Jessica handling it the worst. Even the puppet still struggles from time to time to cope with his death. "however you may have realized that at roughly 8am that you blacked out until 10pm for no reason, your soul doesn't have full of the robots, when you blacked out that was the suit activating and then de-activating at 10.". The puppet looked over the 5, thinking. The twins were quietly talking to each-over. Jessica was talking to herself slightly madly. Steve was looking over the robot he had possessed, mainly looking at the massive purple ears on his head. Phillip was fine, he was debating in his head if he should look around the establishment or not."now, if we want to free our souls were going to have to kill that man, and no one can move around during the day, except me, i only blank out for about 4 hours a day, 1pm and 5pm so were going to have to somehow get him to stay overnight so we can finish him.". Everyone silently nodded.

December 1st. Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria.

The puppet was going through documents on the managers desk to see if there was any chance of the killer staying overnight. While going through he found some sheets that cam across as quite a shock to him. He had to share it with the others. "Guys come here, I need to tell you all something right now.". Everyone gathered as fast as they could to hear what he had to say. "So, i have good news and some bad news.". He paused for a second to steady himself. "The good news is after scaring every other night guard away, the manager has given our killer the job as night guard.". Everyone made a massive sigh of relief and happiness. " But... The bad news is tomorrow is this pizzerias last day to the our deaths and the plan working, by the way good job in scaring away all other might guards the plan worked perfectly. Anyway tomorrow may be our only chance to kill him. I need maximum effort from everyone as if we scare and not kill him he may leave for good, so, we have to kill him. Now, WHO'S WITH ME?". The other 5 cheered with satisfaction of there chance to kill they came up with a plan.

December 2nd. Freddy Fazbears Pizzaeria. 6pm.

"Your sure you are OK staying overnight" asked the manager. "yeah yeah it's ok , i have some unfinished business to attend with here.". The manager looked at him a little funny "O..K? anyway your shift starts at midnight and lasts till 6am, got it?" The man immediately responded like he knew he was going to say those exact words. "you've asked to spend the night at one of these places before i know what i'm doing, and since its he last day i'm using all power we have to keep the doors closed during my whole shift, we don't want any.. accidents would we?". The manager didn't respond, he only nodded in manager turned around to say one more thing "Before you start can you help me get some of these robots inside the crates?". The man smiled creepily and said quietly "The less robots out, the easier of a job.".

10am

Phillip woke up after passing out, still in pirate cove. He was very tired even after the blackout, he could barely stand, even without a physical body he felt like he had been drugged. He slowly got up to the sound of a drunk man wondering around the pizzeria. He quietly peeked out of pirate cove to see him, the killer stumble in the security office with a bottle of alcohol in one hand and a picture in the other. As he entered the office he locked the doors, luckily this place didn't have cameras anywhere so they could roam freely without him noticing. There were four boxes scattered round the main room, 3 robot sized ones and the gift box, all 4 had locks on them. Phillip rushed over to them to see if he could free them. There was light coming from inside inside the crated with a note on the top of each crate. it read "Don't turn off the lights inside the boxes, i need them on. The notes were signed by someone but they name had been drawn over. Phillip tried shaking the boxes to wake up the others. No use. The gift box started to rattle. "HELP ME" said the puppet struggling from inside. Foxy had to think fast to save the puppet from in there. Then he remembered. He was Foxy, he has a hook and the puppets box has a smaller and weaker lock than the bigger crates. So he stuck his hook in and pulled. After 5 minutes the lock broke open and the puppet jumped out with a sigh of relief. "How come you woke up even though there are lights on?" Foxy asked curiously. " I'm used to light remember, i'm in control during the day. The question is why couldn't break the lock using my powers?". Phillip simply shrugged as the puppet went over to try and break the locks on the other 3 crates. "Hey, what did you say your name was again?". The puppet couldn't look at him while concentrating. "Ben. It's Ben. Now please, i'm concentrating.". After 5 minutes of non stop concentration the lock shook a little and the puppet went flying backwards head first. Foxy ran over to him to make sure he was OK. "Are you OK, what happened?". "I-I-I'm not sure...hes done something to the lock, I cant get in. It's up to us 2 to kill him.". Phillip looked around knowing something about what Ben just said was off. "No that's not true, there's only 3 other crates but 5 of us, someone else is still around here. We just have to find them."."You 2 don't have to, i'm behind you.". Phillip and Ben turned around slowly. It was Chica. "Jessica, thank god your OK."."No god doesn't exist otherwise we wouldn't be here but yes i'm glad your OK." said the puppet very sharply. They knew they had a bigger chance with 3 of them.

December 2nd. Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria. 2am.

The 3 of them went over to the office. The man was in his office listening to music, drinking his wine, and looking at the picture. The doors are locked and there's no way of getting in. The man was shouting to himself in a drunk voice. "THIS ISN'T MY FIRST RODEO, I KNOW YOUR ALL POSSESSED, I'VE DON THIS BEFORE, THERE'S NO POINT IN TRYING, I KILLED YOU ONCE I'LL KILL YOU AGAIN.". There was no way for any of them to get in the room. Phillip and Jessica went back to main area. Defeated. The puppet couldn't believe it. He failed. For the 1st time in ages. Rage. He looked at himself, his skin turned slightly red. He calmed himself down. He was fine, for now. As the sun rose the other 2 robots were put into crates and put into a loading truck, no idea where they were going. Foxy only had one thing to keep him going, Catherine's necklace. The puppet had given it to him a while ago now, he was glad he had it.

January 13th 1987. Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria.

Catherine had been told to go at the beginning of the day so she can get a good look around the pizzeria. As she entered the 1st thing she saw was robot, there were 3 robots going around, newer versions of the old ones. A man came up to Catherine. He was wearing the regular clothes except wearing a special company hoodie, covering his face. " you must be Catherine, I'm here to give you a tour around and be with you for your first week as night guard, is that clear?". All she had was one thing one her mins. " Do you have any robots from the old locations?". All you could see of his face was his mouth, and he smiled, very creepily. "i'm sure you will be able to see them, fate brought you here, and ill show you why soon.". Catherine was happy with his answer and followed him. She was ready to find her long lost friends...


End file.
